Tomorrow People
Tomorrow People, or Homo Superior, are the next evolutionary step in humankind, a generation of humans born with paranormal abilities. The Tomorrow People are being hunted down by the paramilitary organization of scientists known as Ultra, led by Hugh Bathory. Powers and Abilities Tomorrow People have Powers and Abilities also known as The 3T's. Stephen Jameson and his father Roger Price, have powers and abilities beyond the normal 3T's. Teleportation The Tomorrow People can teleport to wherever they want by thinking of the place they wish to go to. It was said that if more Tomorrow People teleported at once, they can reach greater distances. This requires a great amount of practice. Otherwise, teleportation is uncontrollable. Telekinesis The Tomorrow People can use the ability of Telekinesis to move things with their minds. They have also displayed telekinetic wave emission (pushing targets away). This ability appears to be relatively instictive, like when Stephen dropped his toothbrush. Telepathy The Tomorrow People can communicate with each other by using their thoughts. They will hear each other's voices in their minds. Telepathy also involves controling the mind: hypnosis, mind reading, etc. This is a power seen frequently for the Tomorrow People have multiple abilities spinning off of Telepathy. Chronokinesis This is a power that allows powerful Tomorrow People to manipulate time. This ability is unique to Stephen, for he is a Synergist (a homo superior with both parents that are homo superiors, making him/her a homo superior). This ability was inherited from his father who is considered to be the most powerful homo superior. This ability allows him to reverse, stop, or fast forward time. He first demonstrated this ability when John was shot at by Jedikiah. He stops time to stop Jedikiah from making the shot. For some reason, when the ability is used, other Tomorrow People seem to know that the ability was used. Power Negation Immunity Stephen is shown to be immune or at least resistant to Ultra's technology: used to negate the powers of homo superiors (likely inherited from his father). Time Travel Though it seems impossible, Thanatos reveals that it order to attempt this, one has to stop time while teleporting. Stephen thinks he did it once, but he doesn't know how he did it. So he continues to investigate. Power & Energy Absorption Power & Energy Absorption is the ability to absorb any paranormal's powers and abilities. Only Stephen has been shown to use this ability. Stephen uses this ability in Son of Man when facing off against The Founder. When fighting The Founder, Stephen overpowers him using Telekinesis, while the Founder is down but not out, Stephen is given the chance he needs to try and stop the machine using his telekinesis, but instead ends up somehow absorbing the energy that was fuelling the Machine. This in turn creates a portal in space time which he uses to suck the Founder and the Machine into. But before doing that, the energy Stephen absorbed from the machine, upgrades his teleportation capabilities and grants him the same ability as Cassandra used; teleporting an object towards or away from the user without using physical contact. Stephen uses this ability to bring the Founder towards him. We also notice that Stephen was using three powers at once; telekinesis to grab the Founder, the newly acquired teleportation ability to bring the Founder towards him and a new unknown ability to create a portal in space and time. All this through Stephen absorbing the energy that was fuelling the Machine, otherwise known as Roger's powers. And later on giving Stephen the ability to rewind time to save Cara , this meaning that the energy he absorbed also strengthened his Chronokinesis. Stephen absorbing the energy from the Machine or absorbing Roger's abilities couldn't actually mean that this is a new ability but the fact that Stephen could absorb Roger's powers because of the fact they are related. But then again through doing this he also could've absorbed Cassandra's powers too, because where else could Stephen had gained the ability to teleport the Founder towards him without any means of physical contact. The possibility of Stephen absorbing Cassandra's powers can be possible because it was mentioned by the Founder he tried to use her to activate the machine but failed because of her incapability to stop time, this meaning that maybe her powers were still in there but were taken away when absorbed by Stephen.